fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Klaus Heissler
Klaus Heissler (クラウス・ハイスラー Kurausu Haisurā) was a Colonel in the Anyran Empire's army. He was killed during the attempted assassination of War Lord, Hashirama Mazoku. Appearance Kllaus was a tall and slim man in his late thirties with pale skin and a slim face. His hair was cut short, most of his head was shaved, leaving only a crop of black hair that falls slightly to one side. Unlike most high-ranked members of the garrison, Klaus wore a standard uniform that was slightly modified. In addition to the standard wear he also wore a short white cape, round glasses with red lenses and a white hat with a black peak and gold trimming. Personality Klaus was a highly strict and disciplined individual that greatly believed in order and justice. He took great pride in his rank in the army and did not take kindly to those who would undermine it or the military might of Ancyra itself. Though he preferred to sit behind his troops and command them using his skills as a strategist, Klaus was not unwilling to get his hands dirty himself and seemed to quite enjoy fighting. And although he liked to fight and took pride in his ability he was prepared to allow his men to "finish off" opponents defeated by himself. He appeared to be quite arrogant and condescending, taking the chance to mock and patronize his defeated opponents. He also seemed to endorse torture as a method of retrieving information, ordering Hunter to break the defeated Kory's bones. Relationships |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis Dragon Queen arc Klau's duel with Akashi is cut short by the arrival of Hashirama. After watching his men get butchered he summons forth Vetto with his angel magic. Seeing Vetto bested easily, Klaus bonds with the angel to attain greater power but is swiftly cut down by Hashirama before even being allowed to speak. Magic & Abilities As a colonel Klaus had authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow him and he personally commanded his own brigade of between 1,000 and 5,000 men. Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Despite appearing skinny, Klaus was quite strong as he was able to slice straight through bone and completely sever someone's arm with a single swing. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Klaus had good reflexes, agility and speed, which combine with his hearing made him highly mobile and slippery enough to avoid fast attacks and surprise attacks. Enhanced Durability: Klaus displayed exceptional durability, being able to get up after being punched by Kain and sent quite some distance even before assuming the powers of Ira. Enhanced Senses: He had particularly good hearing, being able to hear two people quietly creeping up behind him. Ways of Combat Expert Swordsman Specialist: Klaus was quite the skilled swordsman, possessing well-executed strikes with good technique but considerable strength behind them. he was able to aptly defeat two skilled samurai with little difficulty (though he did not kill either of them). He duelled Akashi (one of Samaurai Country's most skilled swordsmen) for a considerable period of time and even at one point seemed to have the upper hand. He however was no match for someone of Hashirama's capabilities, being killed rather quickly. Skilled Tactician: Klaus was an adept military leader and strategist, being begrudgingly respected by many people that did not particularly like but who could not deny his prowess with strategy. Magical Abilities Great Magic Power: As a Colonel of the garrison, Klaus possessed a large amount of magic power. *'Expert Etherano Control': Magic Angel Magic (天使魔法 Tenshi Mahō): As the name implies this magic allows the user to summon Angelic creatures through the usage of Magic golden coins. These magic coins are essentially the most important factor regarding this magic as they act as a medium, allowing the user to summon. Klaus's angel magic actually allowed him to assume the attributes and powers of his summon in exchange for a great sum of gold coins. This is quite a unique ability, no other user of this magic has been seen using this. *'Vetto' (ヴェット Vetto): Without a shown cost, Klaus summons forth a massive muscular monster with several distinct animal characteristics. Ira possessed superhuman physical prowess and animal instincts that functioned like a sixth sense. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Quilge Opie from the "Bleach" series. Category:Garrison